Gariwalt Disney
Once upon a time, there was a penguin named Gariwalt Disney. *4:32Poko the cheese lover Scrons first name is elizabeth **scorns *4:32Cute Bunny Lucy Yes and? *4:32Charlie the Penguin Gariwalt Disney hated his name. *4:32Great Uncle Gariwald VIII or ? *4:32Charlie the Penguin Whenever anyone called him that, he snapped at him. *4:32Poko the cheese lover My dad *4:33Charlie the Penguin Because of that, he had no friends. He didn't give a crap though, because he lived right next to a coffee shop. That was all he needed. *4:33Poko the cheese lover Penguins scorns first name is penguin *4:33Cute Bunny Lucy So everyone here likes mudkipz? *4:33Charlie the Penguin not meh *4:34Cute Bunny Lucy Well I like torchic *4:34Poko the cheese lover *YOU TRADER *4:34Cute Bunny Lucy I like mudkipz too *But I like torchic better *4:34Poko the cheese lover No one likes treeko *4:35Cute Bunny Lucy Its so cute! *4:35Poko the cheese lover Treeko? *4:35Charlie the Penguin Gariwalt and the Coffee Shop had a whole five-minute montage that ended with the coffee shop inexplicably burning down and making everyone in the audience sad. *4:35Cute Bunny Lucy Torchic *Aww now I'm sad cause of charlie's story *4:36Poko the cheese lover Patrick:then everybody died THEN END *4:37Charlie the Penguin Where the Coffee Shop had once stood, they were now building a large toxic waste dump to tick off Saraapril. *Spike Hike had paid everyone infinite memberships in order for them to give up their homes and move somewhere else so that they could expand it. *Gariwalt, who was now a grumpy old fart refused to give up his igloo though because it still smelled like coffee beans and that wonderful smell was all that he had left. *4:41Cute Bunny Lucy Can be Russell? * the cheese lover has finished their chocolate. *4:42Charlie the Penguin Just then, a construction worker named Jim came over. *"Ugh, what do you want?" asked Gariwalt Disney. *"My boss says that he's willing to double his last payment if you'll give up your igloo. How does infinite items sound? *Gariwalt got angry and whacked Helmet on the head with a baseball bat. *4:44Cute Bunny Lucy I thought his name was Jim *Oooh *NVM *4:45Charlie the Penguin Helmet was his nickname, but I forgot to write that line. * *4:45Cute Bunny Lucy Ok *continue *4:47Charlie the Penguin But since Helmet was his nickname, his skull was invincible. *So instead, he hit Helmet's co-worker, Charlie. *4:48Cute Bunny Lucy XD *4:49Charlie the Penguin Their boss, a tall, creepy train named Thomas who wore dark sunglasses and bared a resemblance to Slenderman. *4:50Cute Bunny Lucy O_O *4:51Charlie the Penguin He was angry at Gariwalt, so he decided to press charges. *"You look angry, Gariwalt Disney!" laughed Helmet. "Are you going to tie balloons to your house and fly away?" *Gariwalt did just that. * the cheese lover has come for some chocolate. *4:56Charlie the Penguin "I can see trains and birds and cheese es flying through donuts!" said Charlie, who was brain-damaged.